Wish List
by Esmerada007
Summary: Lois puts an item on her Christmas list that Clark will not buy. Lois does anything in her power to convince him otherwise.


**Title:** Wish List!  
><strong>Author:<strong> dream-infinity0  
><strong>Category:<strong> Smallville  
><strong>PairingsCharacters:** Clark/Lois  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 4,079

**Disclaimer:** DC and WB own everything. I own nothing.  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> 11. Wish List  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Lois puts an item on her Christmas list that Clark will not buy. Lois does anything in her power to convince him otherwise.

* * *

><p>"Clark you promised and if you don't you will be on Santa's naughty's list." Lois scowled pouting at him.<p>

No no pouting. He sighed glancing at her. "No absolutely not." There was no way he was going to get her a gift from an adult shop. Clark walked away trying not to give in to the cute pout she had on her face again. Damn her and her devious ways.

"But you promised clarkie." Lois smiled softly eyeing him. "You know what happens if you break a promise don't you?"

Heavens yes he knew because if he broke the promise he would have to put up with her teasing. "How about if we just forgot about the game." Clark spoke pulling her forward and gently rubbing her back praying this would work. "We can go back to the farm and…have fun with the porch swing." He looked at her seductively.

Lois eyes lit up at that idea. Farm boy really knew how to ruffle her feathers. He knew what she wanted and damn him for making her think it. She had to think fast before she gave into his temptation.

"You mean the broken porch swing. No way farm boy…I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. You promised and you can't break the dare and if you don't…No nookie for week." She walked away leaving him gasping at her.

Lois herself was hitting herself for that one. How in the hell was she going to last a week without no hot sex from farm-boy.

Clark sighed annoyed. "Ah…I think I hear someone in trouble."

She sighed as she watched him change in his superman costume and flew out the door. Damn…she was surely screwed.

* * *

><p>Clark strode efficiently through the Planet's doors, a smile on his lips as he seen Lois sitting at the chair. He decided to make sure he got his facts straight before he walked up to the bullpen, because he knew Lois would be pouting at him with her devious smile that got him all flustered, but he was prepared to change it this time.<p>

Clark walked towards her carrying a plastic bag with him. He slowly made his way up to her and leaned against her ear. "Morning, Lois," he said leaning over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He smirked when she jumped, turned around and glared at him. "I got you something."

"Well it better be a maple doughnut because I'm craving for one." She scowled grabbing the bag from him.

Clark grinned as she took the bag. He then quickly walked over to his desk, peeked to the side of the computer and watched as she took out the donut. She then pulled the magazine out that he had stuffed in the bag. He smirked when she opened the magazine with wide eyes. He knew that would get her attention.

Lois glared at him and couldn't believe he bought her an adult magazine and gave it to her at work. On the first page it had a girl dressed in a catholic school outfit with a very short skirt. The top was tied showing her flat stomach and her fully busted breast that was pressed against a bare chest man. She glared annoyed noticing the girl was straddling the man on a porch swing. And each page she turned was a different porch swing with a different position. Lois gasped at the last page that let her scowling at him.

"So what porch swing do you like…Lois? Since our last one broke I thought we could look for a new one and continue are…adventure." Clark grinned as her face reddened.

"You are so on the naughty list Mr. Kent for so many reasons." Lois spoke pointing a finger at him.

"For what, I thought you wanted a new swing." Clark teased.

"Don't play coy with me farm boy. I know you're trying to seduce me and it's not going to work. And second I can't believe you brought a playboy magazine at the bullpen." Lois spoke noticing a few people were looking at her."What!"

Clark glanced at her and sighed frustrated. "Well I'm sure…Cat Grant can help me pick out one at the new Furniture place downtown." He whispered.

"Don't you dare?" Lois whispered. He knew Cat irritated her and didn't trust her being around Clark. If she didn't know any better she would think Clark was on Red-K.

Clark smiled at her as he leaned over and grabbed the book from her desk. When he leaned back Jimmy was staring at him and the book in his hand.

"Wow Clark, there must be trouble in paradise if…"

"No trouble Jimmy it's just Lois can't make up her mind." Clark winked at Lois as he handed the book to Jimmy.

Jimmy eyes went wide as he flipped to a page.

Lois scowled at him. "I am not making up my mind on some sleazy magazine so you can..."

"Wow this girl is hot…where did you get this CK." Jimmy spoke smiling.

"At a bookstore." Clark spoke.

"And I'm sure Clarkie here doesn't mind if you keep it. Since I'm in no need to buy a porch swing." Lois spoke with a smirk. "Oh can you give this article to Perry."

"Sure Lois…Thanks Clark." Jimmy walked off taking the magazine with him.

Lois chuckled as Clark scowled at her. "You have to play harder than that Smallville."

Damn it. He was so frustrated he was tempted to walk to her desk, pick her up and carry her to the nearby closet. But he would not give in to her demands, no way Clark Kent was going to beg at her feet.

Moments later Jimmy comes running back to them with slight panic. "Ah Clark have you seen that magazine that I laid down somewhere." Jimmy spoke

Ah…no." Clark looked around until he jumped when he heard Perry's office door slammed opened. "LOIS AND CLARK KENT in my office now."

Jimmy then realized where he left it. "Oh...Sorry I think I might have placed it with your article. Sorry Lois."

Lois scowled as she grabbed Clark pulling him to Perry's office." Damn men and their forgetfulness."

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

"Lois you don't have to be so dramatic! Perry would never fire us for something like that." Clark said noticing Lois wasn't near him. She was just here a minute ago. "Lois?"

He looked around when he seen Lois standing near the living room steps with the same sexy blue nightgown she wearied on their wedding night. At first he wasn't sure why she was wearing it when it occurred to him that she was trying to seduce him. "Lois what are you doing?"

Lois glared at him then smiled. She was mad still but that didn't mean she could try to tease him. Lois walked over pulled him by the collar of his shirt, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Mmm…" she moaned a moment later smirking as her lips bushed against his. "How about you and I have some fun by the fire place."

Clark was hesitating until she dragged him over and pushed him down near the fireplace. "Wait a second, Lois," he said in surprise, grabbing her hands to still their motion. "Maybe we should…wait since we work early tomorrow?" Clark spoke until he jumped when her hands went on his thigh.

"I don't think Clark Jr agrees with you.' Lois giggled as she teased him slightly.

Clark grabbed her right hand but was distracted when Lois pulled him forward and kissed him again. He moaned slightly as Lois pulled him to the floor straddling him. "I want you."

Lois jerked him forward causing him to pull her forward. They began to kiss again when Lois pulled his right hand above his head. A moment later Clark tried to pull his hand away when he noticed it was stuck. What the heck. He looked up to see Lois holding a pair of keys and smirking down at him with a smirk. He knew that look. He looked up to see his hand was handcuffed to one of the legs of the table. "Lois." He growled as he watched her stood above him with her arms crossed.

"Didn't I tell you not to mess with a Lane?" She joked running up the stairs.

Clark sighed as he quickly broke the handcuffs and ran after her. He caught her when she grabbed the doorknob to the bedroom. He pushed her against the wall, her back pressed against him and her hands pressed against the wall. "When did you get so devious?" Clark whispered pressing her against him.

"Mmm."If I didn't know any better you wanted to play."She teased.

"I'll play." Clark leaned down and gently kissed her. He then had a devious thought of how to get her back and wandered how hard would it make Lois Lane to beg.

##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####

Lois lane was pissed, annoyed and on a rampage as she went to find Clark. She couldn't believe he left her like this. Left her squirming and screaming for more when he left her without a release. Damn it.

She knew he did this on purpose and he was so going to get it. For a moment she was so pissed she thought about getting apiece of kryptonite and shoving it in his chest. But she didn't want to see him hurt, she rather see him beg. She placed the phone on the stand as she walked to the closet.

She quickly grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her as she walked down the stairs. She looked around ignoring the mistletoe as the door suddenly rang. She opened it frustrated but was surprised to see her cousin Chloe standing there with her three year old son Calvin that seemed to fall asleep in her arms. Beside her was Oliver.

"Hi legs…you seem agitated." Oliver looked around noticing nothing was broken in the living room.

"Your still not trying to get him to go to that store are you." Chloe glared at her with amusement.

"Let's just say he's learning to play dirty." Lois scowled as she moved to the side as they walked inside.

They sat down at the couch as Oliver eyed her curiously."I must have missed something. Are you guys still trying to get back at each other because of that bet awhile ago?"

Chloe and Lois glared at each other wandering if they should tell him. "Oliver you have no problem going to a…adult store right." Lois whispered making sure the three year old was still asleep.

Oliver snickered while Chloe knew he had no problem going there. "Is that what you're trying to get Clark to do? I don't see Clark going there by any means." Oliver said.

"Well I have two plans to make sure he does." Lois spoke grinning.

"A plan by Miss Lane…I'm not sure about this." Oliver spoke hesitating.

"I don't know Lois." Chloe spoke knowing this wasn't going to be good because her cousin's plans always backfire.

"I know what you're thinking but I got this all under control." Lois said.

"Really if I remember correctly we had to bail you and Clark out of jail for indecent exposure a year ago." Oliver spoke chuckling.

"Hay, that wasn't my fault. He's the one that was infected by Red-K and got me infected by it." Lois scowled. "Besides I got someone to help me on this."

"Oh god…who." Chloe joked.

"Fastest man alive… even faster than superman." She joked.

"Oh god you got Bart to help you." Chloe spoke surprised.

"I got this all under control cous." Lois spoke smiling.

"Sure you do." Oliver joked.

"Hay just because my plans don't' always work…doesn't mean this won't work. Besides I like to see you try to drag Clark into an adult store." She joked.

Calvin squirmed in his mother's arms and awoke. He then looked at Aunt Lois. "What is an Adult Store Aunt Lois…Does it have toys?" the little boy asked.

Oliver choked while Chloe's eyes widened. Lois just chuckled softly. "Ah...no toys but I'm sure your father will tell you what it is."

Oliver sighed frustrated knowing he won't hear the end of this one. He'll have to get Lois back for that one.

* * *

><p>The store wasn't busy thank goodness. She didn't want people to know Lois Lane the greatest reporter was shopping in a adult store. So she decided to wear a disguise. A blonde wig and a pair of dark shade glasses should do the trick.<p>

The store was like you're any other small store except for the exotic posters and the slutty associate that stood behind the cash register. She made her way over to the far end of the store when she noticed a sexy outfit. It looked identical to one she wearied on Halloween night a couple years ago. Well she didn't choose the outfit then because she was possessed by some slutty witch. This dress although was black and short. It had the collar and a chain going down connecting to the upper middle part of the dress and it was made of leather with red sequence that was displayed along the outline of the dress. Lois smirked as she picked it up and glance it over.

The door opened and she glanced over smirking at the man dressed in a ball cap and black jacket. She placed the outfit back and walked towards the man that was beside the cash register." "Hay mister…what do you think you're doing coming in here…" she was cut off as the man turned around pointing a gun at her."Shut up and give me your damn money." He then glared at the cash register.

Lois glared at the man noticing that wasn't Bart unless he grew older and got a lot uglier. "

"Just calm down and think about this…"

"I said shut up." The man spoke holding the shaky gun in his hand as he pointed it at Lois.

Lois scowled at him but didn't say anything. She was tempted on kicking the gun out of his hand but she wasn't sure about is insanely. The man could pull the trigger for all she knew but she'll be damned to let this man get away with this. She did a karate kicked causing the gun to fly out of the man's hands. To her surprise the man wasn't as dumb as she hoped. The man pushed her back grabbing the gun that fell to the ground. "You dumb bitch…you should not of done that." He pointed the gun at her.

Lois braced herself as she looked at the man from above. Oh god she was going to die inside an porn shop. She started to stand up when she seen two familiar streaks of color flash towards her as the gun went off.

One person zoomed past her knocking the guy to the floor while the other dressed in red white and blue stood in front of her as the bullet bounce off his chest. On the side she watched as Bart pulled the gun away from the man and tossed it to the side. "It's jail time for you buddy." Bart spoke. He started to make his way to the door when he noticed the cashier eyeing him. He gave her a seductive smile and winked at her. He then turned towards superman and Lois. "See you later." He winked at her and left in a flash.

Lois smirked knowing the plan almost left her being shot but she was still going to finish the plan.

Lois grinned. "Oh thank goodness you came to my rescue superman. "She jumped in his arms and pressed her knee against his groin.

Superman cursed slightly as he looked around noticing the cashier and two others customers were dazing at them. He pulled Lois back quickly holding her away from him. "Ah…it was no problem maim." He cleared his throat and was about to leave when Lois grabbed his hands.

"I want to show you something superman." Lois quickly grabbed the outfit she looked at earlier and walked to the cashier. "I have a present for you." Lois spoke smiling.

The cashier stared at her oddly and glanced at superman. "You know each other."

"NO." Superman spoke blushing slightly. Not to mention he couldn't believe she did this.

"Very." Lois smiled as the cashier went to the back.

"Ah…I need to go." Superman spoke but was pulled back by Lois. "No need to get scared darling."

"Can I have him when you're done with him?" A customer spoke from behind Lois.

Lois glanced behind her and scowled at the blonde girl that wearied a Santa hat and a sweater stating "Buy me." "Not in your dreams slutty."

The lady scowled at her and walked away. She glanced back to see Superman gone and talking with the police about the robber. Lois smirked when the cashier came back with two outfits in her hand.

"Is it true he has good stamina?" The cashier asked.

Lois glared at her annoyed. She quickly handed her cash. "Ah...how would I Know." She quickly left before anyone else asked her any questions. For all she knew that someone would tell a reporter that Superman is dating a mysterious girl that was found at an adult shop. She could see the headlines now.

* * *

><p>Later that day Clark was home after a frustrating day at the bull pen. Perry his editor wanted them to find out who this mysterious woman that is dating superman. To say the least Lois really got herself in a big mess this time and he was not happy about it.<p>

He still couldn't believe she tried to get Bart to pretend he was going to rob the place just to get him there. Damn Lois and her plans. He was even more embarrassed when Bart told Oliver about it. To say least his friends were never going to let this go.

He sat on the couch noticing the mistletoe hanging above him. He sighed knowing Christmas was tomorrow and he wandered where Lois was. He missed her and needed her badly. Not to mention he planned on getting her back for what she done.

He sighed starting to think about what happen at the shop. That Lois almost got shot by one of her foolish plans again. Moments later he noticed the lights suddenly went dim. What the heck. He looked around as he heard a sound from the stairs. He looked up to see Lois standing on the stairs with a robe wrapped around her. "Clarkie."

Oh god not again. He watched as she made her way towards him holding a suit bag. She was now in front of him with her pouty mouth.

"Do you remember the first day I told you to put on your superman uniform?" Lois asked.

"Yes." Clark looked at her and wandered what she had on under the robe.

"Now is that time to look at you're...new costume for sleeping in." Lois teased.

"New costume…I don't think so." Clark looked at the bag but was startled when Lois dropped it into his lap.

"If you don't…you won't get to see this"…Lois opened up her robe as Clark eyes widened. She then closed it leaving it him gasping.

"I'll be upstairs until you decided what you what the most."Lois spoke walking away from him.

Clark watched her leave cursing slightly. She had him right where she wanted. Damn her. He opened the bag and looked inside. He grimaced at the outfit and wandered if there was a way out of this. There was no way he was wearing a pair of red underwear and a Santa hat.

Lois stood beside the bed as she heard the door open. She looked and frowned slightly noticing he wasn't wearing his birthday suit. But then again this might work. She picked up the Santa hat and placed it on his head.

"This might work after all." She grinned.

Clark stood there in his superman costume with his arms crossed. "I think someone needs a lesson especially after you almost got yourself killed today and it seems you're dressed perfectly for it." Clark eyed the Princess of Leia slave costume.

Lois eyed him knowing she was not in a good predicament. "Sorry but no play until your dressed in your birthday costume." She scowled trying not to picture the hard tone body underneath the costume. Before she could move superman swoop her up in his arms, flew down the steps and to the washer room. She opened her eyes to find herself sitting on the washer and it seems to be on. "Wow who would have thought superman had a kinky side to him." She teased.

Clark smirked knowing he will have Lois begging for more by the time he is done with her.

Hours Later Lois awoke as she arched her head back off the floor near the Christmas tree. She moaned in waves of pleasure sending through her body. Her clothes were in pieces besides her while the only thing clothing Clark was his cape. Her legs were numb and she swears they were floating at one point.

Now she lay's on Clark's chest trying to remember what happen. What started as fun ended with her being taken to a new type of passion she never knew nothing about. Well she should have expected it since he wasn't human and could move faster than speed. No wonder she blacked out a couple times. But she did forgive him after she got what she wanted.

She looked at Clark that was staring at her. "Did you learn your lesson." He asked.

Lois smiled. "What lesson."

Clark sighed softly. "You know I can give you another spanking if need to be." He joked.

"Don't you even think about it?" Lois scowled at him and was still slightly pissed about that. Although she wasn't going to admit she liked it through.

Clark then glanced at her worried and Lois noticed.

"I'm ok Smallville; I just have to wait to get the feelings back in my leg." Lois smiled.

Clark pulled her forward and kissed her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Actually I never felt better." Lois spoke.

"Do you know you're so beautiful," he whispered.

"Thanks Smallville but let's talk about why you won't wear the birthday suit." She teased.

"I'll wear it…on one condition." He smiled.

"And what would that be?"

"That you would wear this." Clark grabbed a small present from the table. He opened it and took out the small object. He showed it to her. "You have to wear this for an hour at least. Then I'll wear the suit."

Lois eyes widen. "Hay that was my gift to you." She pouted. "That's not fair."

Clark smiled. "Well we can… share." Clark blushed slightly.

"I don't' know…it might fit you better." She teased.

"Scared Lois."

"Why would I be scared of a…vibrator?" Lois scowled.

"I guess that means the bet is off and none of us won." Clark spoke placing the toy away.

Lois grabbed it from him. "Well if you scream don't complain to me because it's on too long." She teased. Clark pulled her forward noticing the mistletoe was right above him. "I don't' think I have to worry about that." Clark teased.

"Then we will see about that she spoke straddling his waist." Oh I did forget to tell you I got us a new porch swing and it's out in the backyard.

"So you did took my advice, I guess it was good I got your Christmas present." He smiled. "But, all I really need is you for Christmas.

"Well it seems after all the mess that happen my plan still worked out." Lois spoke smiled.

"What plan?" Clark asked.

"That your buy me the gift I wanted." Lois spoke smiling at him.

"With the very convincing Lois Lane, how could I not?" Clark joked.

"Damn straight Smallville." Lois pulled him forward placing a kiss on his lips.

"What would I do without you?" Clark spoke.

Lois smiled at him forgiving him after all. They made a good pair. "If it wasn't for me Smallville your be still moping at the Barn…aren't you glad you found me."

Clark rolled his eyes and glared at her. "Yes…unfortunally I am." He teased causing Lois to jump on him.

"Hay…you're to get it for that." Lois spoke.

"Really." He eyed her seductively.

"That's it emur Fud." Lois scowled.

After a few more comments Clark glared at her. "Does this mean we're even?" he asked.

"Smallville, I don't think we will never be even." She smiled down to him.

"Are you sure." He teased.

"Clark, shut up and kiss me." she demanded and he did just that.

**End**


End file.
